How to lose Danny in 10 days
by 5t4c3y
Summary: One of them is lying, so is the other
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another D&L fic for fellow fans:**

**

* * *

**

Lindsay sat in the break room. She was in the middle of a double shift and was taking her first break in hours. Sleep was about to overcome her when all of a sudden the doors swung open and Stella came in crying.

"Stella, whats wrong?"

"Mac and I broke up. He stood me up again."

"Oh Stella, I'm Sorry. Is there anything I can do for ya? Do you want me to hit Danny? That usually cheers ya up"

Stella laughed at the younger CSI's sense of humor.

"Maybe Later Linds. I wish I was more like you."

"What do you mean?"

"All the guy's, falling all over themselves to try and impress you."

"Stella, how many times a day did you call Mac?"

"Every couple of hours. To see if he was alright. If he wasn't in I would leave messages, but after a while he stopped responding. So I kept calling him and calling him, he was never home-"

"You kept calling him, Stella that is bound to make him dump you."

"Not for you, Lindsay, you could barf all over him and he'd say '_Do it again'."_

"Gross, but no if I did the things you did, I would definetly be dumped."

"Yeah, sure, I'll believe it when I see it."

"Fine then, let me prove it to ya. I'll start by dating a guy and then drive him away within, lets see, 10 days, you get to pick the guy."

"Fine, I pick Danny."

"You do have time to think about it you know." said Lindsay trying to get her to change her mind.

"Ok. I pick Danny." Said stella without even thinking.

"Oh come on stell the guy has the attention span of a squirrle."

"No he dosen't."

"He was telling me about the evidence yesterday, when all of a sudden he stopped mid sentance and shouted _'Ooo a nickle!'_ It turned out to be a button."

"I still pick Danny, you'd have fun with him."

"But-"

"Nope"

"Bu-"

"No Lindsay, I've made my choice, Danny."

Lindsay sat back in her seat, and huffed

"Fine"


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long day for Danny Messer. He was on his way back from a crime scene with Flack. They were talking about everything that was going on in their lives.

"Cindy and I broke up" said Danny.

"Oh, that doesn't surprise me."

"Why?"

"Come on Danny, when was the last time you ha d a steady relationship? Hell when was the last time that a girl said she loved you?"

"Ok point taken."

They sat in silance for the next few minutes, untill Danny spoke.

"Has a girl ever told you that she loved you?"

"Oh yeah, hundreds of times."

"Man, i'm I the only one?"

"Probably?" said Flack, laughing slightly.

"Ok chuckles, I bet you that I can make a woman fall in love with me in 10 days."

"Why 10"

"Christmas Party"

"Fine, but I choose who you've to seduce, and I pick Lindsay"

"Montana, no way, she hates me."

"Even better, so how much we bettin here, $5o?"

"Hell no, i don't get outta my bed for lest than 100!"

"Fine then, 1 bill it is"

* * *

It was finally the end of shift and Lindsay was all ready to go home, but when Danny walked into the locker room she decided to start her experiment.

"Hey Danny, you doin anythin tonight?"

"Nope, why?"

"Well it was my friends bithday, but she's sick, so I went and bought this really sexy lookin dress for nothing, so I was hoping that someone would come out with me tonight, so I could ware it." said Lindsy sounding flirty. Total lie of course.

"Yeah, sure. What you wantin to do?"

"How about dancing?"

"Great, I'll pick ya up at seven. see ya"

With that Danny left. Lindsay smiled and said to herself;

"Phase 1, complete"


	3. Day one!

Lindsay's buzzer went at 7pm. Knowing it was Danny she decided to play a little game.

"Yes"

_"Hey Montana, its me."_

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

_"Danny, Danny Messer, we've worked together for a year."_

"I'm sorry, I don't know a Danny Messer."

_"Montana, open up, its freezing down here. Theres also a cat on a garbage can out here that looks like it has rabies or somthin."_

"Ok, come on up." said Lindsay chuckling.

* * *

Danny was in the apartment in 5 minutes. When he Lindsay opened the door to him, he saw her in a red strapless dress that came to just above her knee, and her hair was curled. 

_'Wow, she wasn't kidden when she said that dress was sexy!' _said Danny to him self

"You look amazing, Montana."

"Thanks Messer"

"This is where you've to say something nice back."

"I said 'thanks'"

Danny smiled. He was going to have fun.

* * *

They arrived at a small nightclub around 15 minutes later. When they got in they got some drinks and danced a bit. 

"You enjoyin your self, Montana?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah, I was wonderin when I would be able to dance with you" Lindsay smiled.

"May I cut in?" Danny turned round to see a young man smiling at Lindsay and stepping in front of Danny before he could answer.

"I'll just...get some more...drinks" said Danny trying to get Lindsay's attention.

* * *

At the bar, Danny sat with a beer in hand. He glanced over at Lindsay, who was dancing a little bit too close to the guy for Danny's likeing. 

Meanwhile, Lindsay and the man, who had introduced himself as Chad, were talking.

"So, do you want to go somewhere more private?" asked Chad seductivly.

"I'm fine here, Chad"

"Come on Lindsay! I can tell that you like me!"

"Yeah but not in that way"

Chad got angry and grabed Lindsay by the arm.

"Listen, I did not put my best moves on you for nothing -" Chad was cut off by a hand on his shoulder.

"She said no" It was Danny

"Well what are you gonna do!"

"My boyfriend here, is gonna take you outside and kick your ass!" yelled Lindsay. By this time a crowed had gathered round.

"He's what?" said Chad, holding back a laugh.

"YEAH, I'M WHAT!!"

"Lets go then!"

Danny and Chad walked outside, followed by Lindsay. Danny looked worried. Not by the fact that he was frightend, he wasn't, but by the fact that Chad was about 2 feet taller and looked to be a pro wrestler.

"You know what, maybe this was a bad idea" said Lindsay.

Danny turned round and said to Lindsay;

"Look Montana, I'm not gonna fight the guy, but he owes you an apology."

Just as Danny turned back round to face him, a fist made contact with his face. Danny fell to the ground, out cold. Chad laughed and walked away. Lindsay guickly bent down and held Danny's head in her hands.

"Danny!" no reply "Danny!"

"hmm?" she held his head close to her chest.

"Good, you're ok, but I think we should get you to a hospital"

"No i'll be fine, I just like the way your lookin after me." he said with a chuckle, saying about the way she was holding him.

Lindsay smiled and dropped his head. "Seeing as you can still make sexual coments, I'd say you're fine"

They both got up and left for home.

* * *

When they reached Lindsay's apartment complex they stood in silance.

"I had a good time tonight,Danny."

"Yeah me too, apart from the hole Chad thing." Lindsay smiled "Do you wanna do something tomorrow?"

"Well I have 2 tickets to the knicks game, wanna go with me?" said Lindsay, looking hopeful.

"Yeah, I have been trying to get tickets for weeks."

"Great. Well just come straight after shift tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Night." Danny bent down and gently kissed her. "Just something you'll remember me by since I'm walkin home and Chad is still out there."

Lindsay smiled and went inside. She had a feeling that she had never felt before...love?

Uh-oh!

* * *

**A/N: Thanks guys for all the lovely reviews. I know its a bit OOC, but thats what I like about it.**


	4. Day two!

**A/N: Ok guys, thanks for the great reviews, they make my day:D**

**

* * *

**

The next day, Lindsay sat in the break roo, with Stella, discussing everything that happened the night before.

"I can't believe you got him knocked out." said Stella holding back a laugh.

"It was only for a coupple of seconds" said Lindsay, taking a sip of her coffee.

"So when are you meeting him next?"

"Tonight. We're goin to the Knicks game."

"Great! So what was the kiss like?"

"It was good, but afterwards I felt something strange. This sounds stupid, but at first I thought it was love, but today I can look at him and not feel anything, so it can't be love. Can it?"

"I think you just got caught up in the moment."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're probably right."

* * *

Meanwhile at a nearby cafe, Flack and Danny were having lunch. 

"You have fun last night?" asked Flack

"Yeah, it was good."

"So what happened to your face then?" said Flack about the bruise at the cornor of Danny's eye.

"Yeah, she got me into a fight."

"Monroe! Got you into a beef?!"

"It was fine, because you should have seen the comfort I got afterwards. Anyway I best get back to the lab. See ya."

"Wait! You doin anything with her tonight?"

"Yeah" and with that he walked away, leaving Flack to pay the bill.

"Where! Danny, where!?" but Danny never told him.

* * *

After shift Lindsay sat in the locker room waiting for Danny to come. A couple of minutes later Danny finally arrived. 

"Hey Montana"

"Hey, I was wonderin if you could give me a lift home coz my car died?"

"Sure, then we can just leave."

"Yeah"

* * *

When they got to Lindsays apartment she quickly changed and then they were off again. They watched the game happily. The game was a tied and it was comming up to the finale buzzer. 

"DAN! DANNY. COULD YOU GET ME A SODA!" Shouted Lindsay because of the cheering crowed.

"LINDS, THERES 2 MINUTES LEFT OF THE GAME!"

"BUT I'M SO THIRSTY"

"FINE"

Danny made his way out of his seat and ran out into the hall as fast as his legs would take him.

"Small coke no ice!"

"You know, for an extra 30 cents you could have a large"

"Look man, I want a small coke ok!" snaped Danny.

Danny soon returned to his seat and gave Lindsay her coke. She took a sip of it and said;

"DANNY, ITS NOT DIET! PLEASE I'M SO THIRSTY"

Danny left his seat for the second time. Once he was out of the hall the finale buzzer went. The knicks won and he missed it. Soon afterwards Lindsay came out the hall.

"Danny that game was amazing. Shame you missed the end."

"Yeah sure, heres your drink"

"Oh its ok, I'm not thirsty anymore"

* * *

Instead of taking Lindsay home, Danny took her to his home.

"You wanna come up?"

"Yeah"

The slowly made thier way to Danny's apartment. Once they got in Lindsay put down her purse and sat on his sofa.

"You want a beer?" asked Danny

"Yeah, can I use your restroom?"

"Sure, down the hall to the right."

Lindsay made her way to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her, locked it and pulled out her cell phone.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

_"Hello"_

"Hey Stell"

_"Oh, hey Linds. Whats up? Hows your_ date_?"_

"Unfortunatly it's going great. I would have broken up with me if I was him."

_"You were that bad, huh?"_

"Stella, I gotta go, hey your off tomorrow, right?"

_"Yeah"_

"Great, me too come by around noon. I need help"

_"Ok, bye"_

"Bye"

* * *

Lindsay came out of the toilet to find Danny sitting on the sofa.

"Hey, you ok, you were in there a while"

"Yeah, just... cramps."

"Oh!" said Danny in a shocked tone.

"Yeah, thats the problems with guys being around girls, thier always complaining about them." Danny cleared his throat

"So, Er, you wanna watch a movie" said Danny, trying to get out of the _cramps _conversation.

By this time Lindsay was sitting next to him. She didn't answer him all she did was place her hand on his knee. His eyes widend. Lindsay sat on Danny's lap and faced him.

"I have Man on fire...and erm Cellular" said Danny nervously

"I don't want to watch a movie" said Lindsay, slowly undoing his buttons.

"Oh!" said Danny in a squeeky voice.

Lindsay started kissing him. Finally he started to kiss her back. They were heading for his room when Lindsay sopped.

"Oh look at the time! I really need to go. Bye." she placed another kiss on his lips and then left.

"She worked me all up for nothing!" he said to himself

* * *

**A/N: Ok, that was chapter 4, hope ya liked it and please, feel free to review thanks :D**


	5. Day three!

Danny awoke at 11:30 to the sound of his alarm clock the next morning. He got up and headed for the kitchen, but on his way he stopped because there on his coffee table was Lindsays purse.

"Oh no!"

Danny rushed to his phone and dialled Flacks number.

_"Flack"_

"Flack! Its Danny! I have a huge problem, I mean it's serious, come quick!"

_"Danny! Calm down, I'll be over soon"_

With that they hung up. Danny was lucky because he didn't have to be at work till 2pm.

* * *

Half an hour later Flack knocked on Danny's door, two cups of coffee in hand. Dannyquickly opened the door. 

"Hey, whats u-"

Before Flack could finish what he was saying, Danny had grabed his tie and pulled him into the apartment.

"Wow! Whats wrong!"

Danny placed his hands on Flack shoulders and directed him to the table. He pointed to the purse.

"Thats whats wrong!"

"Oh man, you're right. Its sooo not your colour" said Flack with a chuckle

"Flack I'm serious!"

"Danny! Its a purse!"

"Yeah, but many secrets live within the purse"

"Listen pick up the phone and call her, but act calm"

Danny did as he was told.

* * *

Lindsay and Stella were laughing. 

"I can't believe you left him like that!" said Stella in between giggles

"Well I can't wait to see what he's like when he finds out I left my bag there."

"You left your bag there?"

"Yeah"

Just then, Lindsay's home phone went.

"Hello"

_"Hey Montana"_

"Hey Danny, Whats up?"

Lindsay put the phone on speaker so Stella could listen

_"I have your bag"_

"I know, I can't believe I left it there." Stella held back a laugh

_"You know as well as I do, that you left that bag here so you could see me again, and owe up to me for what you did last night."_

"It was late last night, I couldn't stay."

_"Thats why you're goin to come over tonight for dinner and-"_

"Just dinner" finished Lindsay

_"Fine I'll see ya tonight. Bye"_

"Bye"

Lindsay hung up.

"Great, now what am I gonna do? I thought this would be easy but no, I am running outta ideas"

"I think that its time we phone in a spcialist."

"Who?"

* * *

There was a knock on Lindsay's door. Stella ran over and opened it.

"Thanks for coming "

"No problem."

"Lindsay, I'd like you to meet Aiden Burn"

"Hey, thanks for doing this"

"Listen, any friend of Stell's is a friend of mine, plus I had to witness this, you are really trying to lose Danny in 10 days?"

"Yeah and we called you in to get some more ideas on what I can do."

"Ok" said Aiden, taking a seat "Run through everything that you have done so far"

"Ok, got a couple of hours?"asked Lindsay

* * *

A couple of hours later all three of the women sat in fits of laughter.

"So let me get this straight, you led _the _Danny Messer on and then said it was late and left!? That was classic!" said Aiden, tears in her eyes

"Yeah but no matter what I do he is still there"

"Are you being touchy feely?" asked Aiden

"Occasionally, I mean I could kick that up a notch"

"I know, I used to obsess over Mac's old girlfriends"

"Ooo, better yet, talk about all your old boyfriends" said Aiden

"Its good, its all good, but its not going to crack this guy, I'll have to do something like shoot his mom for him to leave!" Stella and Aiden were laughing at this comment "Its not funny"

"Wait a minute" said Aiden all of a sudden "You said that your having dinner at his house tonight, right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Ok, this is what you're gonna do"

* * *

Later that night, Lindsay made her way to Danny's apartment. She knocked on his door and waited. Danny quickly opened it and led her inside.

"Would you like something to drink." asked Danny as Lindsay sat down at the dinning table

"Water would be fine"

Danny brought out Lindsay's water and then went back for the dinner.

"You are gonna love this" said Danny while oppening up a dish that held the dinner " Lamb, with a cherry glaze"

"Oh no"

"Whats wrong?"

"Its beautiful, you're beautiful" siad Lindsay while touching the side of his face "But, I wish I ate meat"

Danny stood dumbfounded. He spent three hours making it for her to say she didn't eat meat.

"I thought that you ate meat, I mean i've seen you eat burgers before."

"I went veggie a while ago. Please take it away before I gag." Lindsay handed the plate back to Danny.

_'$100, just 7 more days and you'll have $100' _Danny thought

"Danny I'm sorry, let me take you out for dinner, I'll pay"

"Ok."

* * *

Danny and Lindsay went to a small restaurant that sold no meat at all. Lindsay went to the bathroom, leaving Danny to sulk over what he had to eat.

"Mmm, this stuff's for cows" said Danny while salting his food

Lindsay came back and sat down.

"Hey, you ok." asked Danny

"Oh yeah just a little indigestion."

"Oh" Danny continued to salt his food while Lindsay played with hers.

"Is the barley alright ma'am?" asked a waitress

"Oh yeah its just... MY BOYFRIEND THINKS I'M FAT!" Said Lindsay crying "AND I CAN'T EAT IN FRONT OF HIM, I CAN'T EAT IN FRONT OF YOU! I have to go to the bathroom!" Lindsay got up and left for the bathroom, but instead went to the kitchen, where she enjoyed a McDonalds

Danny was left with about 11 pairs of eyes staring at him

"I don't thonk she's fat. I don't"

* * *

When Lindsay got home she picked up her phone and called Aiden.

_"Hello"_

"Hey Aiden, it's Lindsay"

_"Oh hey, how did it go?"_

"Good for me, not so good for him. I have one question though. How did you know he would cook the lamb?"

_"Simple, he can't cook anything else."_


	6. Day four!

**A/N: Thanks guy's for the sweet reviews. I really need them, I have exams and your reviews cheer me up :D

* * *

**

The next day was Sunday, so there was no work for Stella and Lindsay. It was a lovely day, so they sat on the roof in thier bikini's, joined by Aiden.

"So Linds, you meetin up with him tonight?" asked Aiden

"No, he's havin a 'boys night' "

"You're giving him a boys night?" asked Aiden

"Mac goes to that" said Stella

"They do it every week" said Lindsay

"Before he met you" said Aiden

* * *

"Gin" said Hawkes

"We're playin gin?" asked Danny

All the men started to laugh. Just then they heard the door close. Everyone looked puzzled, Flack started to count the heads in the room, everyone was there. Just then Lindsay came into sight.

"Hey Linds" said Danny "I thought that we wern't seein each other today"

"I just couldn't stay away from you." said Lindsay with a pout "I brought food, enough for everyone!"

"Great Linds but we're kinda busy?"

"You don't want me here?" said Lindsay sounding upset

"No... I do want you here...its ju-"

"Great! I'll stay! Here I brought cucumber sandwiches."

Everyone took one.

"These are...great...Linds" said Adam, trying hard not to screw up his face.

"Yeah...very salty too." said Flack

"Ok well I'll be in the kitchen if anyone needs me" said Lindsay

Lindsay went into the Kitchen leaving Danny withthe sandwiches in his hand, Suddenly she opened the sutters and shouted;

"peek-a-boo"

"hey..." they all said waving

"Is she on somethin?" said Flack

"Man I hope so" said Danny making the crazy sign

Just then Lindsay stormd out.

"Do you and your friend THINK THAT IM SO KIND OF CRAZY PERSON!" Asked Lindsay, knocking the sandwiches out of his hands.

"No honey, you're just, very special"

"Oh, shut up Danny!Here.." said Lindsaywhile rummaging in her large bag "I bought this for us!" she handed him a plant

"What is it?"

"IT'S A LOVE FERN!" Cried Lindsay "Look after it because it is over between us two!" with that Lindsay stormed out

"Looks like I won man." said Flack

"Oh no you didn't"

Danny ran out his fire exit to catch up with her.

"Lindsay! Lindsay wait!" Lindsay turned round.

"Wait, honey you're right, I'm way outta line. Can you forgive me?"

"I don't know, it was very hurtful what you said."

"Well what do you say about ...couples therapy?"

"Fine, I know someone who will work wonders on you Danny."

"Great" Danny ran up to her and kissed her. "I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Bye."

With that Lindsay walked away.

_'Great, now I need to find a therapist'_ thought Lindsay.


	7. Day five!

**A/N: Guy's thank you soooooooooooooooo much for the great reviews! You are amazing:D**

**

* * *

**

"I'm screwed! I am sooo screwed" cried Lindsay, over the phone

_"Lindsay, calm down!"__said Stella_

"CALM DOWN! How am I suposed to calm down!? I told the man I knew a great therapist!"

_"Listen, I'll call Aiden and we'll come by your place, ok?"_

"Ok" said Lindsay, finally calming down. "Bye"

_"Bye"_

_

* * *

_

Half an hour later, Stella and Aiden were seated in Lindsay's living room.

"What am I gonna do?"

"Listen I have a friend staying with me just now. She lives in Vegas, her name is Sara Sidle." said Aiden "Gimme a second I'll just call her."

Aiden pulled out her cell phone and left the room.

"I hope this works" said Lindsay

"It will, don't worry."

Just then Aiden came back in.

"Right, Sara said that she would love to do it..."

"But..." said Lindsay.

"But she can't for another two days."

"Thats fine, as long as I have a theripast"

* * *

Later that Day, Danny went over to Lindsay's apartment, he knocked on her door and waited for her to answer.

"Oh, it's you." said Lindsay with a glare

"Yeah, I'm sorry about last night. I came to make it up to ya."

"By doing what?"

"Take this." Danny Handed Lindsay a motor bike helmet

"you're joking, right?"

"No."

Lindsay quickly closed the door and began to walk down the hallway to the elevators. When they got in they began to talk.

"I have made an appointment with the therapist"

"Great, whats her name?"

"What makes you think that it's a girl!?"

"I just thought that..."

"Well, it is a girl, her name is Dr. Sara Sidle and she's coming to my place on Wednesday."

The elevator doors opened up and they walked out. There in a parking spot was a Chopper.

"You didn't tell me you drove one of these."

"Yeah, well theres alot you don't know about me." said Danny starting up the bike. "Hop on"

"Where we goin?" asked Lindsay while putting on her helmet and getting on

"Around."


	8. Day six!

**A/N: Thanks everyonr for the sweet reviews. It means alot.**

**

* * *

**

The next day Lindsay decided to meet up with Stella, Aiden and Sara, so that they could go over thier plan for the next day.

"So what are you wanting me to do?" asked Sara

"To help make his life a living hell" said Aiden

"I think that we should try and embarrass him." said Stella "More."

"Yeah. I think his face goes all cute when he's embarrassed." said Lindsay

"Wow, where did that come from Linds?" asked Aiden in a shocked tone

"Erm, you know I'm kidding right. I would never think that Messer was cute. Yuck!" said Lindsay

"Listen guys I gotta go, Nicks coming to visit. I'll catch ya later. Bye" said Sara

"See ya" said the other three.

"Whos Nick?" asked Stella

"Her boyfriend." said Aiden

* * *

Danny sat in his house board out of his mind. He picked up his phone and called Lindsay.

"Hey Montana, its me. Do you wanna come over?"

_"Hey Danny, erm, yeah sure. See ya soon"_

With that they hung up.

* * *

Danny's buzzer went 20 minutes later.

"Come on up." he buzzed in Lindsay.

Not long after, she knocked on his door.

"Hey" said Danny as he opened the door. He gave her a quick kiss "I made a lovely Vegetarian meal for you."

"Made?"

"Well ordered." Lindsay smiled

"Listen I was thinking about the time where we almost...You know."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well I was thinking, maybe we should try again?"

"YES! I mean yeah, sure, why not."

Lindsay pushed him back onto the sofa and sat on his lap.

"Does Princess Sophia want to come out to play?" said Lindsay while kissing him.

"Wait! Who!"

"Princess Sophia. Oh do you have a _little _problem?" said Lindsay indicating small with her fingers and diverting her eyes downwards

"No! But if you're going to name my...member name it something manly, like Spike or Krawl the warrior King, but not...Princess Sophia!"

"Ok, does Krawl the warrior King want to come out to play?" said Lindsay while unbuttoning his shirt.

"You know what, after humiliation the King has temporally advocated the throne."

"Oh, Ok then."

Lindsay got up and turned round. Her eye fell on the top shelf of Danny's bookcase.

"Our Love fern! You let it die!" said Lindsay in a whisper

"No honey it's just...sleepin"

"It was just a baby! Does this mean you're gonna let us die!?" Lindsay took the fern of the shelf, walked up to Danny and said "I'm taking this love fern with me and you better be at my apartment for 1pm tomorrow or you'll have hell to pay!"

With that she was gone.

_'Guess I'm eating alone tonight' _Thought Danny.


	9. Day seven!

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews.**

**

* * *

**

Lindsay, Stella, Aiden and Sara were waiting in Lindsay's apartment for Danny to arrive.

_Knock,Knock, Knock_

"Quick! Stella, Aiden Hide behind the curtain." they did so " Just coming Danny!"

Lindsay walked over to the door and opened it.

"You're late"

"I know, I'm sorry. Traffic was murder."

"Fine"

Lindsay let Danny in. He sat on the Sofa with Lindsay by his side staring at the therapist.

"Hello Daniel."

_"Daniel?" Whispered Aiden, trying hard not to laugh_

_"Shhhhhhhh!"_

"I'm Sara. Now I understand that the two of you have been having problems, tell me about them."

"Well Sara. He doesn't respect me! I mean the other day I stopped by his house to tell him that I missed him and he flipped!"

"It was a boys night Linds." cried Danny.

"Daniel, how often do you have these so called 'Boy nights'?"

"Every week."

"I'm sorry, how long have the two of you been dating."

"Seven days." said Lindsay

"Not exactly a life time is it." said Sara

"Its like a week" said Danny

"Did you hear that tone? How are we supposed to have a relationship if you have a tone like that?"

"Any way, please continue" said Sara, getting off the topic

"Well, On our first date he got Jealous because I was dancing with another man."

"Oh I see. Daniel when did you become aware that you were attracted to other men?"

_Aiden choked back a laugh_

"WHAT! No,no,no,no,no. I like Women! W-O-M-E-N! Women!"

Sara took Danny's Hand.

"I'm sorry Daniel. Misunderstanding."

Danny smiled and looked into her eye's

"Well thank you." They continued to hold hands

"Oh my gosh!" cried Lindsay

"What?" asked Danny

"Don't you what me. You are Hitting on our shrink and you're a pathological firt!"

"What! Five seconds ago I was gay! Now I'm a pathological flirt! I mean what one is it Linds because you obviously don't know!"

"That hurt. I just want you to open up to me."

"In what way Lindsay?" asked Sara

"Well, whenever we go to have sex, something always gets in the way. At first it was the time but then he took offense when I named his..."

"Penis?" asked Sara

"Yeah!" cried Danny "She named it Princess Sophia!"

"I thought it was a beautiful name."

_Both Stella and Aiden were trying to hold back a fit of giggles_

"I see." said Sara "Anything else"

"Well he never talks about his family. In fact I have never met them."

"You wanna meet the family Linds!?" asked Danny

"Thats a great idea Daniel! Lindsay would you like to go to Staten Island!?"

Lindsay's eye's went wide. She wanted to break up with him, not go on a mini break with him.

"Sure"

"Fine we'll leave tomorrow." said Danny

"Ok well that concludes todays appointment."

"Ok, how much will we be charging you?" asked Danny

"$300" said Sara

"Oh Danny I forgot to go to the ATM this morning can you pay? Thanks."

Danny gave the Money and left. Just then Aiden and Stella fell to the floor in a fit of giggles.

"That...was...brilliant...Linds!" Said Aiden with tears in her eye's

"Sara! I'm meant to break up with him, not go on a mini break!"

"I'm sorry, it just slipped out. Come on, how hard could it be?"

_'very!' _thought Lindsay


	10. Day eight!

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. For those of you who don't know, Sara Sidle is A CSI in CSI: Crime scene investigation. She is played by Jorja Fox.**

**

* * *

**

Lindsay was sat in her livinig room, waiting for Danny to arrive. All she could think about was _'what if they hate me?'_ and_ ' what if they find ot what I'm doing to him?'_.Lindsay's thoughts were interupted by a knock at her door. She got up and opened it to find Danny there with a box of chocolates in his hand.

"Hey Danny."

"Hey, these are for you."

"Thanks, but whats the occasion?"

"Well it can be stressful meeting new people so I got them to make you feel a bit better."

"Thank you, thier my favourite" said Lindsay giving him a small kiss

* * *

Once they had gotten Lindsays bag into the back of Danny's car they headed out to get the boat to Staten Island.

"Do you think your parents will like me?"

"No." Lindsay looked at him strangely " They'll love you."

Lindsay smiled. Maybe there was something more to Danny than she thought.

* * *

Danny drove up the drive way to a small house. When the car came to a stop Danny and Lindsay walked up the path way. Danny opened the door and was greated by a short woman with sandy brown hair, like Danny's. Lindsay guessed it was his mom.

"Danny!" cried the little woman

"Hey Mom. This is Lindsay." said Danny, pointing to Lindsay

"Nice to meet you Mrs Messer." said Lindsay while extending her arm.

"Danny you've got your self a polite one." said Danny's mom while shaking Lindsay's hand "Please dear call me Gloria. Come in, come in. We're playin your favourite game out back Danny. Take Lindsay along and introduce her to everyone."

Danny did as he was told he took Lindsay out back where there was about for people.

"Hey everyone!" said Danny

"Danny! how ya been son?!"

"Fine Dad. Everyone this is Lindsay Monroe." Lindsay waved

"Lindsay this is my Dad, My Sister Gina.." Gina waved "...My brother Louie..." Louie looked up and nodded his head " and my Great Uncle Arnold, who farts non stop."

Lindsay smiled.

"Nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you to dear." said Danny's Dad "Now the game is bullshit. Care to join us."

"Oh I don't know how to play."

"Oh its easy." said Danny dealing her some cards. She took them and looked at them. "I have 2 aces Linds, what to you say to that?" Danny put two cards down

Lindsay looked at her cards. She had 3 aces.

"I say Bullshit."

"You sure you wanna do that? Do you see the name at the top of that board?" asked Danny while pointind to a small black board.

"Yes I do, it say's Danny with a star next to it. But I still say Bullshit."

Danny fliped his cards over it was a King and a two. Danny put the two cards back in his pile.

"Lucky start." he huffed. Everyone laughed.

They game continued for a about an hour. Louie wasn't playing. It was between Lindsay, Danny, Gina and Gloria.

"You see Montana, it's all about reading people." said Danny

"3 fours." said Gloria

"Bullshit! Bullshit mama." said Danny

Gloria put the cards back into her pile.

"See my Mom can never win at this game. Tell her why Mom."

"Because I'm so pure at heart"

"Bullshit" said Danny's Dad. Everyone laughed

They got back to the game. Lindsays pile was smaller than Dannys.

"2 Kings" said Danny. Louie was behind him and shook his head. So was Gloria.

"Bull...shit?" said Lindsay. Danny started to look around and saw his mom shake her head.

"BULLSHIT!" He threw his cards in the air "Betrayed by my own family, and you Mom, miss pure of heart!"

Everyone laughed while Danny walked away.

"You'll need to come back and visit us Lindsay." said Gloria

"Why? was all his other girlfriends bullshit losers?"

"What other girlfriends honey? You're the first one he's brought home!" Said Gloria while giving Lindsay a hug.

Lindsay's smille fell a bit.

_'I'm the first?' _she thought

* * *

Lindsay found Danny in the garage polishing a motor bike.

"Your Mom said you come in here after you lose a game of bullshit"

"Well this would be a first, because I've never lost." said Danny smiling "Do you wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure"

* * *

Danny took Lindsay out on the bike for a while, then he decided to teach her how to ride it. She started to ride and was a bit wobbily at first but then she got the hang of it.

"Do you want some ice cream?" asked Danny

"Sure"

They got off the bike and headed over to the ice cream stand. When they got there ice cream they sat on a railing and ate it but were soon forced to stop when a large van drove past and splashed a puddle all over them.

"I think we should head back now." said Lindsay who was very wet and dirty

"Yeah, why don't you drive?" said Danny

"Really!? yeah that would be great."

* * *

Lindsay drove back quite well when they got home Lindsay asked for a shower. Danny took her upstairs and turned it in for her

"Ok, now the hot is cold the cold is hot and if someone flushes the toilet in Austrailia then you are gonna get scalded." Danny turned round to find Lindsay sitting on the toilet seat with tears in her eyes.

"Hey whats wrong?"

"Oh, its just I love everything about this house. The people the smell..."

"Well the smell, Thats Uncle Arnold." Lindsay smiled

"It's just when your Mom hugged me today, she really hugged me."

Danny kissed her. When they pulled apart Lindsay put her arms up in the air. Danny smiled and slid her shirt off. Lindsay did the same to Danny and then kissed him.

"You' won't leave this time?" asked Danny

"No. You wont take offense this time?" asked Lindsay

"No"

"Good."

With that they both fell back into the shower kissing.


	11. Day nine!

The boat trip back from Staten Island was peaceful. Danny and Lindsay talked most of the journey back. During the time Danny brought up the Christmas Party.

"So you goin to the Christmas party?"

"Yeah, you?" asked Lindsay

"Yeah and I was hopeing that you would go with me-"

"Danny, I think its obvious that we will be there together." said Lindsay cutting in

"As my girlfriend." finished Danny

Lindsay looked up at him.

"Are you calling me your girlfriend?" asked Lindsay

"Yeah, I guess I am." Lindsay smiled

"Yes I'll go with you. That will be, what, the tenth day we've been seeing each other."

"Yeah, but don't make plans for day 13 because.." Danny pulled two knicks tickets out of his pocket "We've got a game to catch."

Lindsay laughed

"Oh yes." cried Lindsay

At that moment both Danny and Lindsay forgot that they were lying to each other. They drove back to Lindsay's apartment in silance. hen the came to a stop they both got out.

" So you wanna come up?" asked Lindsay

"I can't but i'll pick you up tomorrow around 6pm alright?"

"Yeah. See ya then."

* * *

**A/N: Alright I know that this chapter was short, but the next will be longer**


	12. Day ten!

At 6 o'clock, Danny arrived at Lindsay's apartment complex. Lindsay came down to meet him. When she got downstairs she was greeted by Danny who was wearing a rather nice tux.

"You clean up quite nicely." said Lindsay

"Thanks, you look amazing!"

Lindsay was wearing a white spagheti strap dress that came down to just below her knee.

"Why thank you"

They walked over to Danny's car and drove to the Party. When they got there they were greeted by everyone. Flack pulled Danny to the side as Stella did with Lindsay.

"So, dose she?" asked Flack

"We'll find out." said Danny, looking over at Lindsay

* * *

"Stell, I don't know if I can do this. I mean I've gotten to know Danny over the past 10 days and I don't know if I can hurt him like that.I love him"

"Lindsay its ok, you don't need to if you can't." said Stella with a smile.

"Thank you. Now I have to find him to tell him everything" Lindsay said

* * *

The night went great but Flack still didn't know if Lindsay loved Danny. At that moment Stella came up to Flack.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked

"Sorry, its just, I still don't know if Lindsay loves Danny or not."

"Well I can tell you that she dose. She told me. Why did you need to know so bad?"

"Because we bet that Danny couldn't make a woman fall in love with him in 10 days."

And with that he was off to find him, but Stella found him first and dragged him away.

"You son of a bitch!" cried Stella

"What?" said Danny looking puzzled

"You bet that you could make Lindsay fall for you in 10 days! Thats what!"

* * *

Flack continued his search for Danny, but instead found Lindsay.

"Hey Flack, have you seen Danny anywhere, I need to tell him something."

"No I haven't but I must say that I'm a little pissed that he won the bet."

"What bet?" asked Lindsay

* * *

Stella had just finished telling Danny everything. She was about to tell him that Lindsay backed out of it because she loved him but couldn't because Lindsay came on stage and started to speak.

"This night is great!" she began " But Danny Messer has a suprise for ya'll tonight. He is goin to come up and sing a little song for ya'll, and I **BET** that it will be memorable."

Danny came onto the stage as Lindsay walked away and headed towards the door.

"Hang on there Montana! Ladies and Gentlemen you do not want this lovely lady to leave because tonight we will be singing a duet"

Danny gave the song to the DJ and Lindsay came back on Stage. Danny began to sing.

_"You walked into the party like you were walken onto a yacht. You had your hat dipped below one eye...your scarf it was... apricot!" _Danny was mixing up the words

_"Strategically dipped below one eye!"_ Lindsay corrected him

_"You had one eye in the mirror as you watched your self go by!"_ sang Danny

_"And all the girls wished that they'd be your partner, they'd be your partner and YOUR SO VAIN!!" _Sang Lindsay quickly

Lindsay walked up to him and began to talk into the mic to Danny.

"You used me to win a bet!"

"Yeah well I was just your lab rat!"

"So that makes things better right?"

" You made my life hell! You got me into fights, people started to think I was gay, And you named my penis!"

Everyone was now in fits of laughter, apart from the CSI's. Lindsay put the mic down and ran away. Danny followed her outside.

* * *

"I'm not done with you yet Monroe!"

"How much was it!"

"Was what!"

"The bet" said Lindsay

"$100"

"Thats all I'm worth?"

"Well Lindsay, you wanted to lose a guy in 10 days? Congatulations! You just lost him." said Danny

"No I didn't Danny, because you can't lose somethin you never had."

And with that she was away.


	13. The end!

When Lindsay got home, she was surprised to see Flack there.

"Flack, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk."

Lindsay invited Flack in.

* * *

The next day at work Danny came in feeling down. He sat in the break room thinking about Lindsay. His thoughts were interrupted when Flack came in.

"Hey man" said Danny

"Listen to this." said Flack. He pressed a button on his Cell phone and out came the sound of Lindsay, crying.

_"I love him Flack. I didn't want to hurt him. I actually told Stella that I couldn't go through with breaking up with him because I loved him too much. I just wish I could have told him"_

"Lindsay didn't know I was recording, but now you know what she felt about you."

Danny got up and ran out of the room. Flack new where he was going.

"Can I get my phone back!?" he yelled down the hall, but Danny didn't answer.

* * *

Danny searched everywhere for Lindsay, but couldn't find her. He ran into Mac's office and without knocking. 

"Mac have you seen Lindsay?"

"She didn't tell you? She's moving back to Montana."

"WHAT! Whens she leaving?"

"Now?"

"Damn!"

Danny ran back out and ran out of the Lab. He got onto his bike and drove to Lindsay's Apartment. When he got there, he ran up the stairs two at a time. He came to a halt when he saw Stella, Aiden and Sara walk down the stairs. Stella had the helmet Danny gave Lindsay and in it was thier love fern.

"Danny!?" said Stella.

"Is she still here?" asked Danny

"She just got in th elevator now." said Sara

"Can I have that?" he asked, pointing to The helmet and fern.

"Yeah." Stella handed it over

Danny started to run to catch up with her but went back.

"You're not a therapist, are you?" he asked Sara. Sara gave a nervous laugh.

"No" she said

"Ha, good job" Danny began to run again and shouted over his shoulder "You owe me 300 bucks."

The girls smiled.

* * *

Danny got out of the building in time to see Lindsay get into a cab. He called her name, but she didn't hear him. Danny ran over to his bike and sat the helmet and fern on the back. He hoped on and began to follow the cab, but there was so many that he didn't know what one was her's. He searched through all the windows as he drove past, but he couldn't see her, but when he saw a glimps of the back of her head he followed.

The cab turned and started to drive over a bridge that was getting repaired. Danny thumped on the window to get Lindsay's attention. She opened the window.

"Danny!"

"Pull over we gotta talk!"

"Are you trying to get your self killed!?"

"If thats what it takes for you to talk to me then yeah."

Lindsay turned to the driver.

"Could you pull over please?"

"We're in the middle of a bridge lady, I can't pull over."

"Oh, well then do you have an ashtray or something that I could throw up in?"

"Oh, lady!"

The driver pulled over and almost hit Danny in the process. Lindsay got out the car and slammed the door.

"What the hell was that!"

Danny turned on the message that Flack recorded. Lindsay Listened.

"Is this true?" asked Danny. Lindsay didn't answer. "Is this true?"

"I meant every word."

Danny sighed.

"Well where are you goin?"

"Home, I miss my family." Lindsay headed back to the Cab.

"Bullshit." she stopped at the familiar word

"What did you say?" Danny walked over to her and stood in front of her.

"You heard me, Bullshit. Lindsay, do you love me?" she didn't answer " Do you?"

" More than anything." she said while looking at the ground

Danny put his finger under her chin and brought her eyes to meet his.

"Good, because I am head over heels in love with you."

Lindsay smiled, Danny bent down and kissed her.

"Well that only took us 2 lies, 1 break up, several embarrising moments...for you and one chase out for us to admit that to each other." said Lindsay

"At least we got around to it." said Danny

"Hey lady, where are ya goin" asked the driver

"Could you please take the lady's thing's back to her apartment. Thank you" said Danny while giving the driver a 20. He drove off.

"Hey, look what made the trip." said Danny while pointing to his bike.

"Oh, Danny! Its out love fern!"

Danny bent down and kissed her. Everything was gonna be alright.

**The End**


End file.
